


Company

by Sherran



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AYY, Drabble Collection, F/F, cant write, dont expect too much lol, just another trash!fic from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherran/pseuds/Sherran
Summary: chaeyoung just wanted to sleep





	

It was four in the morning when twice members were partying hard. The joy of gaining awards and their success were far from leaving their body as they had to celebrate it till the last minute. While it was fun while it lasted, their energy eventually worn out, having Chaeyoung as one of the youngest slowly made her way out from the pile of wasted unnies on the floor to her own room. She’s still looking forward to that long sleep after all.

The first thing she noticed was Tzuyu who’s already sound asleep. The maknae was wearing a very tired face and it somehow melted her heart. Chaeyoung sighed at the sight. Her beloved huge baby passed out just like that. Then she slowly approached the bed, lifting the blanket a little just below the chin to warm her up.

Something caught her eyes though. Tzuyu was actually wearing earphones and it’s, obviously, connected to the phone on her hand. It’s a dangerous thing to do, of course. But what peeked her curiosity was _what_ song she’s currently listening to.

Deciding that it’s better to know now rather than staying awake at her own curiosity, Chaeyoung gently tapped the lock button only to see the title of a song that never occurred to her mind.

_“Alone.”_

Curiosity killed the cat, but she felt more than alive when a pair of eyes shot open at her followed by an arm bringing her down to the bed. And the darkness of the room didn’t scare her for a bit, only adding the feel of thrill and excitement.

“It’s bad to do such things to a sleeping person, y’know?”

“And who said it’s fine to use earphones while sleeping?”

“I’m just trying to sleep.”

“Uh-huh, really?” Chaeyoung shifted to get a better look at the pouting maknae. Cute. And the way her arms slid around her body to pull her closer was way too romantic for a grumpy temporary insomniac like her.

“Your voice is very soothing and it calms me down.” Tzuyu clicked her tongue, resting her forehead against her shoulder. “Don’t blame me.”

Though it’s quite heavy, Chaeyoung didn’t mind the extra weigh at all. In fact, she enjoyed Tzuyu’s company the most. Everything about her, what she did, never failed to make her feel at ease. That alone was already enough as a reason to give in and just go with the flow. As long as the feeling was mutual, Chaeyoung found no need to voice it out loud. And she loved how Tzuyu herself never tried even once to force the idea of confessing or other _cliche_ romantic stuffs worth calling as troublesome either.

Chaeyoung had the liberty to take her time gazing at the hazel eyes right in front of her, enjoying the intimacy. And Tzuyu.. not much of a difference. She’s staring down right at her too, _of course_.

“Can we just sleep? I’m dead tired.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” Chaeyoung absentmindedly pecked her lips. “And goodnight.”

“Goodnight, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> the mv has reached 1 mil btw yaaaaay


End file.
